Just a story
A brisk gust of wind swept across the small, dusty bedroom, ruffling the bed sheet of the small teenage girl sleeping there. At the sound of an almkst dead alarm clock she rolled her eyes and lifted her head. She slowly got up and walked to her desk, the only other peice of furniture in the cramped room. Papers with drawings of dragons and foxes scattered the small desk and a few colored pencils rolled around. She sighed and stuffed a few things in her bag before dressing for school. "Lilith, get down here now please! We are going to be late! I'm not in the mood to put up with your lazy crap!" An older sounding voice hollered up the crickety stairway. "I don't want to put up with YOUR crap either Violet. Just grab me a small box of fruit loops and start your damn car!" Lilith groaned, slipping on a t-shirt. "School doesn't start until 7:00, it's 6:20. Calm down!" "Just hurry up!" "Fine them." Lilith mumbled, rolling her eyes at her older sister's impatient nature. After five minutes of making sure she didn't look like a bird nested in her hair, she made it outside. She slammed the door of the house and got into the car without saying goodbye to her parents and 4 other siblings. They got to sleep in for the next 2 hours, or they were awake and just didn't care. Wouldn't be the first time that happened. She pulled on a sweatshirt and walked down the steep driveway, hoping that today wouldn't be hell. Lilith hopped into the passenger's seat of the beat up ride. Violet rolled her eyes and huffed at the petite 16 year old sitting next to her. "What?" Lilith said as she tore open the travel size box of cereal. "Your breath is going to smell like that for the rest of the day. You should really make time to make yourself not look... or smell....... like that." She said with a puff of attitude. "Until then, pretend we're not related." "Hey genius, it's called a peice of gum. You should know, you always seem to be smacking one every other second I see you. And quite frankly, I could care less about how I look. Unlike you, miss I need to prove I'm the best. At least appreciate that I brushed my hair before school this morning." Lilith groaned as she stuffed Fruit Loops in her mouth. "I'd shut up if you want a ride for the rest of the year." "You've said that the last, what was it? Oh yeah, it's been a year and two months." "Don't act like I have to treat you specially just because you're a damn foster kid. The same rules apply to you just as they do to all the others. Zip it and don't embarrass me. It's not my fault your family didn't want you." Lilith glared at the senior with true hatred. She was tired of Violet treating her as if she was garbage. Since she came into the Murray household all the other kids had hated her. Claimed she was treated better out of pity from their parents. It's not her fault she had spent half of her 16 years in the same room with no contact with the outside world. W.I.P. Hope ya like it so far!